


К вопросу об интерьере кафедры Некромантии

by CrazyJill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sketches, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill





	К вопросу об интерьере кафедры Некромантии

\- А вам не кажется, коллеги, что интерьер сего помещения несколько мнэ… бедноват, - задумчиво проговорил Мефодий Игнатьевич, засыпая травяной сбор в заварочный чайник. 

\- Что это с тобой, милсдарь Мефодий Игнатьевич, али белладонны накапал в кофею боле обычного? Осторожнее надо, в твоем-то возрасте, - отозвался Яков Виллемович, сосредоточенно набирая отчет двумя пальцами на клавиатуре. 

\- Какой я тебе милсдарь! – Мефодий Игнатьевич сердито нажал кнопку электрического чайника. – И ты вдвое меня старше!

\- Так и я о том же, осторожнее, а то не доживешь. – Яков Виллемович довольно усмехнулся в бороду. 

Я оторвался от аспирантского плана, предчувствуя перепалку между старшими коллегами. Кафедра наша – Некромантии и общей теории темных начал – была тем еще серпентарием, и я старался следить за ее обитателями оставаясь вне зоны поражения.

Мефодий Игнатьевич, не найдя понимающего слушателя в завкафе, обратился к Василисе Ильиничне – она была дамой более, чем современной, несмотря на свои семьсот с лишним лет. 

\- А ты что скажешь, Василиса Ильинична, может нам тут наглядных пособий надо повесить, чтобы, так сказать стимулировать научный процесс, а? Студентов привлечь?

\- Да помилуй, Мефодий Игнатьевич, какие у нас могут быть наглядные пособия? - Василиса Ильинична единственная на кафедре обладала навыком слепой печати, поэтому, когда она подняла взгляд от монитора и всплеснула руками, клавиши ее лэптопа продолжили стучать. – Да и с чего вдруг у тебя желание такое появилось сейчас? Тебе бы лет пятьдесят назад об этом сказать, когда ремонт делали.

\- Это он давеча к энтомологам заглядывал, бабочек у них там на булавках рассматривал, - объяснила внезапный порыв старшая лаборантка Наина Викторовна. – Говорила я вам, глупости все это и суета. Да и чего нам вешать-то?

Мефодий Игнатьевич на секунду задумался и повернулся ко мне.

\- А это надо у молодежи спросить! Митрий, скажите-ка нам, что в моде сейчас по нашей линии?

Я поежился, когда все старшие коллеги разом посмотрели на меня. 

\- Э… зомби вроде бы, - сказал я, вспоминая последний поход в кинотеатр.

\- Но это же так неэстетично! – воскликнула Василиса Ильинична. – Предложите что-нибудь покрасивее, Митенька.

\- Ну… Мила Йовович…

\- Митенька, право, - возразил Яков Виллемович, - Мила Йовович барышня безусловно красивая, но в нашей специальности… Как вы давеча сказали… это чудесное слово на «эл»? 

\- Ламер, - подсказал я. 

\- Вот именно что. – Яков Виллемович откинулся на спинку кресла и сдвинул свои крошечные очочки на кончик носа. – Да и как ты представляешь себе, милсдарь Мефодий Игнатьевич, зомби на кафедре?

\- Ну это смотря каких брать. Ежели вирусогенных, то непременно контейнер надо, чтобы не заразились сотрудники. А ежели магических, то силового контура хватит.

\- Вирусогенные – это не по нашей части. – Василиса Ильинична во всем требовала точности. – Да и пахнут они ужасно, помнится, магистр Келлерман жаловался. Впрочем, как он стал работать в Новом Свете, так жалуется непрерывно. 

\- А магических Муса Абисович у себя держал, заместо прислуги, - подсказала Наина Викторовна. – Вы у него поспрошайте, может, поделится. 

Я снова поежился, вспомнив, как столкнулся с одним таким на практике после пятого курса. Я ж каждый раз вздрагивать буду, если их тут поставят.

\- Так зомби - не бабочки, они место занимают, куда мы поставим их? – попытался придумать я разумное возражение, и тут же понял, что зря: возможные препятствия лишь сделают идею привлекательнее.

\- Митенька, ну мы же не энтомологи, - укорила меня Василиса Ильинична. – Не думаете же вы, что мы на булавки их будем сажать. Да вон хоть между пальмой и дверью Мефодий Игнатьевич пространство искривит.


End file.
